


O armário vazio

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, O armário sob as escadas, Past Child Abuse, os Dursleys eram abusivos, prompt, relembrando o passado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Anos depois, Harry está diante do armário. Seu armário. Tem memórias, tem o passado, e tem admissões que, como uma criança, ele nunca faria. Às vezes, o passado é algo para se sorrir; às vezes, é apenas uma mancha sombria.
Kudos: 3





	O armário vazio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bare cupboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562324) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> 3 anos depois, estou traduzindo essa fic.  
> Essa fic surgiu do prompt "The cupboard is bare now" ("O armário está vazio agora"), que me fez pensar no Harry.  
> Note o aviso de abuso infantil; os Dursleys não eram legais (apesar de não ter qualquer abuso _físico_ aqui). Eu não usei aqui nada que não seja mencionado nos livros, porque eu queria algo fiel ao canon. E porque negar comida, afeição e um quarto adequado para uma criança é abusivo o suficiente, sem piorar as coisas só por motivos literários.  
> (nada contra piorar as coisas por motivos literários; liberdade poética é algo que todos utilizamos com frequência, eu inclusa. Eu só queria tentar escrever isso sem fazer uso dela)
> 
> Essa história se passa em um futuro desconhecido quando os Dursleys se mudam da Rua dos Alfeineiros. Harry volta para a casa uma última vez para ver se, bem, ele tinha algo a buscar (já que ele fugiu em 1997, sem nunca retornar) antes que a casa seja vendida.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e personagens não me pertencem. Tecnicamente, eles são de JK Rowling, mas visto toda a merda que ela tem falado, eu preferiria ver esse universo como pertencendo a todos os fãs que ainda fazem isso tudo valer a pena.

De pé pela primeira vez em anos diante do armário vazio, Harry não podia deixar de pensar que as pessoas estavam enganadas com frequência — não era apanhar que fazia de um lar abusivo, era o todo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter _apanhado_ do Válter. Talvez um empurrão ou outro, um tapa nas costas da cabeça quando ele estava “enrolando”… Um tapa no pulso de sua Tia Petúnia quando ele estava sendo “preguiçoso”… Mas nenhum dos dois jamais lhe bateu de forma que fosse _muito_ ruim. Duda, às vezes, quando eles eram mais jovens; ele e seus amigos tinham certamente se divertido perseguindo e chutando ele, afinal… Mas não seus tal chamados guardiões.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda podia dizer — agora, pelo menos, que ele estava mais velho, mais maduro, e com menos medo de ser encarado — que ele tinha tido uma casa abusiva. Não um lar, perceba. Seu lar era e sempre seria _Hogwarts_ ; Rua dos Alfeineiros, nº4 era apenas a casa onde ele passava seus verões. Nada mais, nada menos. Bem — tudo menos, na verdade.

Aqui, encarando o armário, ele foi forçado a pensar nos primeiros 10 anos que passou vivendo com os Dursleys, quando ele tinha chamado esse mesmo armário ( _o armário sob as escadas_ ) de seu “quarto”. Quando ele tinha sido forçado a se dobrar para caber no cômodo pequeno e escuro onde a poeira enchia seu nariz, e aranhas corriam por seu corpo, e bonecos quebrados eram seus únicos aliados.

Seu armário, aonde ele era _trancado_ sempre que estava sendo um “estranho”. O armário aonde ele era empurrado, a porta batendo atrás dele, a escuridão lhe envolvendo e lhe sufocando. Aonde ele iria tremer, chorar, se encolher de medo. Aonde ele nunca recebeu uma única refeição, e de onde ele era solto apenas duas vezes ao dia para usar o banheiro quando ele estava “de castigo”.

Válter Dursley raramente erguia uma mão contra ele. Harry não achava que ele estava melhor por isso.

Ele não achava que tinha problema em ajudar com as tarefas de casa — ele gostava de cuidar do jardim, gostava da sensação do sol em sua pele aquecida, gostava de sujar suas mãos e saber que isso era algo que _ele_ tinha criado. O que ele _não_ gostava era de ser tratado como um escravo. De ser o único forçado a fazer _tudo_ na casa, do amanhecer ao fim do dia, com raras refeições e tendo acesso apenas à água da mangueira. Ele não gostava de ser empurrado e zombado enquanto ele trabalhava. Ele não gostava de ter que servir Duda com chocolate, chips e suco enquanto ele tinha que passar fome e sede, apesar de ser quem cozinhava para todos na “família”.

Ele não gostava de ser trancafiado e proibido de tocar _qualquer coisa_ quando sua família estava fora, indo a lugares como parques de diversão, shoppings, e cinema. Não gostava que gritassem com ele por mostrar “fraqueza”, mesmo ignorando o fato de que ele mal tinha sete anos. Não gostava que mentissem para ele, ouvindo que seus pais não eram mais que “bêbados inúteis”.

O armário estava vazio diante de seus olhos — mas na memória de Harry, o armário estava cheio com soldados quebrados, desenhos rasgados feitos de uma única cor, um colchão com um lençol que já tivera dias melhores, aranhas que não tinham medo de humanos, poeira grudada nas paredes e nas prateleiras. Na memória de Harry, o armário era uma prisão, e também um deturbado refúgio da raiva de Válter.

E, de uma forma triste e sombria, o armário tinha suas melhores memórias dessa casa. Era perturbador vê-lo agora, pelo simples fato de que esse armário tinha sido um _lar_ melhor que toda a casa ao seu redor.

Uma pena.

Franzindo o cenho e se virando, ele decidiu não pensar mais sobre isso. O armário estava vazio agora — assim como a casa. Sem Dursleys, sem família abusiva. Sem memórias tristes de uma infância trouxa cheias de raiva e solidão. Sem ninguém para reclamar dele.

A casa nunca fora mais bonita.


End file.
